Experiment 1019 or The Life Story of Annebella
by seddiefanwhowillgetmad
Summary: What happens When a little girl is taken? What happens if shes bb and raes daguter? What if she is completly and absolutely deadly?  Uc stand 4 unknown character  UC UC and BBRae
1. FlashBack

_**Hello this is RED and I am new at this message me if you think I should continue or if you like it?**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except Annabella**_

I take a hesitating step towards him. My heart pounding in my ears I need to feel his heartbeat make sure he is still alive. Uncle Cy says that if I get his sons best friend dead Then I will pay. I feel tears staining my face as I return to human form. My blue energy realigning inside of me I can't help it. My best friend is injured. My heart shreds as I look at my best friends lifeless form.

There is just one problem…

I think I'm in love with my best friend.

And there Is the fact that my 6 year old heart isn't suppose to be feeling this.

Then the unthinkable happens. Big arms encircle my waist and a rope is tied around me. My mom lays unconscious on the ground. My dad turning into the beast hurts everyone insight except for the titans. And the pre-titans.

I'm invisible. Know one sees me. Then the unthinkable happens.

I Annabella Garfield Emily Logon has been taken.

But, Then again that was 10 years ago this is now. I am experiment 1019 and I have escaped.

_**So What do You think should I continue it? Or sould I quit?**_


	2. The Robbery

Disclaimer: i dont own teen titans if i did it would still be playing

Chapter dedicated to **_youngwriter22_**

**_im thinking about making a family tree so you know who all the characters arein the story what do you think?_**

**_WANTED::::::::: i need a villan, Like terra, for annie and jake, i need a full descripution and ideas for names i will dedicate a chapter to whoever gives me this villan, Thank You,_**

**_RED_**

* * *

Its been 10 yrs. If you did the math that makes me 16. I walk the streets slow and steady. Keeping an even pace, I walk down the road peacefully.

Then I try to remember. I try to Remember that day where my life was taken out from under me. I remember bits and peaces like…

Uncle Cy joking with me about Jake and Glitch.

The titans siren.

The old battlefield where we fought.

Big arms encircling my waist.

Seeing Slade.

I was knocked out for the rest, being taken I mean.

Then what happened only a few months ago, The Escape, The Adrenaline, Running… Breaking Free. And lastly I think of the pain. All of the pain I went through. My arms the tattoos. The first Feathers. Getting my morphing taken away from me. My bones in my back breaking and rearranging. I don't remember that much of my family just the teasing and that my mom called me a pre-titan besides that I always forget the rest.

My Thoughts were interrupted by a siren no not that police siren crap a real long tone siren. And the I realize it's a Bank siren.

I run as fast as I can. (thanks to the experiments that's pretty fast)

I hear the screams before I hit the corner. And a wave of nausea swipes over me. People are being held hostage. I don't know what it is but seeing people trapped there like animals in a cage. It makes me sick. Probably because I am one, an animal I mean.

"Where's my baby?" someone yells

Bringing me out of my trance.

"He has a gun." Someone else says.

After listening to many more all I can focus on are the screams of terror in the building.

In all of my 16yrs I have never heard such horrifying thing as what the robbers are saying.

I almost lose control. But I calm down enough to say my words in cobra:

"_**Arama Catrina Lithandal"**_

A door sized hole is encased in light blue energy, and explodes. I walk through calmly.

"Is that a titan?" a robber yells to another one.

"I don't think so." Replies another one. "She's to ugly"

That's it I swiftly do a back flip and land on the other side of the first robber. I swiftly knock out the gun out of his hand. And knock him out I turn around and the other one is holding a kid at gunpoint. I use my blue energy to knock the kid out of his grip and turn to the other robbers there is about ten helpers it'll take a minute.

_Meanwhile…_

"Who's that?" asks Kate to glitch.

"I don't know" replies Jake. "Call our moms and dads"

After Kate gets off the phone with the titans she turns to her team and says, "They'll be here In 30seconds"

Annie finishes off the rest of the robbers and turns to leave going through the broken door.

i turn the corner, But am encased in a black energy and fall to the ground.

I fall into a dreamless Sleep.

* * *

_**SO... WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

_**im thinking 10 chapters for the story what do you think?**_

_**RED**_


	3. Waking Up

My eyes flutter open.

Only to find 6 adults, 3 teens, and 4 kids to be towering over me. In a building that I don't recognize.

I look around hesitantly.

"Are you OK?" a girl with long, curly brown hair asks.

I just stare in response. My mind flooding with possible escape routes.

A woman with purple hair and eyes tells a couple of boys to go to bed. I'm guessing that there names are Tyler and Robin because that's what she calls them.

A green man kisses the purple haired woman on the forehead as soon as the two kids are in the hallway.

My eyes land on a VERY hot, tall brown haired, green eyed… Oh did I mention HOTTIE. I almost screamed hottie alert when I saw him.

I must have been staring because he smirks. Then a look of disbelief flashes in those perfect green eyes and he says "Princess, is that you."

Taking that an insult pure rage shows on my face as I yell at him "Who are you calling princess… Hot Shot!"

The tall girl with dark hair smirks and goes, "Yep that's Annabella."

I cock my head to the side in confusion, and then I recognize the name the name I haven't been called in 10 years, my real name.

My inner child coming out I ask them bashfully, 'NO one has called me that in ten years, In fact That Is the amount of time I haven't seen my family, Could you guys maybe help me find them?"

The figures give me shocked expressions. "Trinity, Iris, could you go to bed please?" a redhead in the corner replies.

"I'm Kitty annebe-" The dark headed girl starts but I interrupt her

"MY NAME IS ANNIE NOT ANNEBELLA AND NOT PRINNCESS!" I explode not taking it. I try to calm down when my bright blue energy encases a vase of flowers in the corner and makes it explode.

"I'm kitty **Annie **do you remember me?" Kitty says

After a minute of silence steps forward and asks "I'm Jake Annie, Do you remember me? I'm your best friend." Mr. Hot-I mean Jake says.

Shock floods through me as I remember whet slade said…


	4. Offical chapter 4Flashback 2

_A/N I know I've been gone for a while, but I hope ya'll enjoy_

_RED_

_~Flashback~_

"_Annabella, my beautiful, Annabella, I'm going to make sure that you never leave me." The faint sound of my _'father'_ says_._ His cold hands caressing my face, back then I thought he was the good guy, back then I loved as only a daughter could to a father_.

"_No daddy, PLEASE don't." the six year old on the metal table says._

"_Come on, Annabella, Come on sweetheart." He says as he restrains me my arms and feet being buckled onto the metal table. I hear the faint sounds of my screaming and a chainsaw and then I'm brought back to reality._

_~Flashback~_

_A/N I know that was 2222222222222 short but, I had to put it somewhere and I thought this was a good teaser chapter, give good reviews :D_

_RED_


End file.
